With or Without You
by Darkmagis74
Summary: I suck at summaries... just know that theres going to be some love, some violence and everything else in between. SeverusxOC Rated M for violence and sexual content.
1. The Beginning

_BANG!_

_"Go… go hide somewhere!" _

_I couldn't move. _

_"Sara go!" James Potter pushed me in the direction of the stairs. I darted up them and ran into Harry's room where Lily sat with a terrified expression._

_Another loud bang came from downstairs waking Harry up; Lily immediately started to console the small boy._

_I heard the words Aveda Kedavra and a thump and knew that James was no longer. Lily kept repeating to Harry to be safe and that Momma loves him, I wanted to cry._

_The door to Harry's room blasted open, I stood up with my wand out defiantly as Voldemort walked in._

_Voldemort stared at both of us before resting his eyes on the small boy in the crib and he made a move for him. I expelled him back, earning a glare._

_"Crucio!"_

_I instantly dropped to the floor next to Harry's crib. Pain seared like a hot iron rod piercing my entire body. Finally the curse was lifted, I tried to get up but could only tremble on the floor. I could hear Lily begging the Dark Lord to take her instead of Harry. But when Lily hit the floor, I knew none of us would make it out. _

_"Sara Rowe… I've been looking for you." _

_I didn't respond, instead I glared at him as best as I could._

_"Now now now… why so angry? Shouldn't I be the one that's angry? After all, you left. Don't defy me again. Crucio!"_

_I squirmed around on the floor the pain was becoming unbearable and I knew I would blackout any second. Voldemort let up on the curse and air rushed into my body. He cast another spell, one that I knew I had heard before but couldn't place where. _

_I screamed in pain as gashes appeared all over my chest and stomach. Voldemort kneeled down and looked straight into my eyes._

_"__You can never leave."_

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start; I hadn't had that dream in years. Grabbing my clothes for the day, I walked into my bathroom and took a hot shower to relax my entire being. I was nervous in starting at Hogwarts as the new Professor of Healing: Magical and non-Magical in a week. I was to leave for the castle today.<p>

After I had left Hogwarts, I went and trained under some of the magical world's best healers and spent a few years as a resident in a muggle hospital. To be one of the best healers you have to know how to heal someone should magic be out of your reach.

I walked through the train station to platform 9, through the wall to platform 9 3/4, and onto the beautiful red steam train that would take me to my former home of seven years.

Hagrid met me at the station when the train stopped in Scotland. He helped me get my bags up to the castle and safely into my room. Tomorrow morning I would meet with Dumbledore and take a walk of the castle to remind myself where everything is.

"Sara… welcome." Dumbledore reached his hands out and I gently took them.

"Headmaster, its nice to see you again."

"Likewise. Come, let us discuss."

We walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, down to Hagrid's hut, the boundary line between Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest, to the Quidditch pitch, the Black Lake discussing everything. It was well into the evening now and we we're going back up to the Great Hall.

"Ah, Severus."

I looked up from the ground and saw him turn towards us. Old feelings were resurfacing and I was trying my hardest not to cry.

"You remember young Sara?" I adverted my eyes to the right of him, trying to find something, anything to grab my attention.

"Yes." his velvet voice was now lower and more suiting to him.

I looked back at him for a moment then to Dumbledore.

"Sara–"

"If you don't mind, Headmaster, I am going to return to my room now. Goodnight." I started towards the staircase.

When I got close to Severus I stopped and looked at him; he was looking at me already. I bowed my head slightly and continued on; tears uncontrollably spilling.

I made it back to my room and collapsed as soon as my door was shut. This was going to be a long year.


	2. The Feast

**A/N: Just a small note to hopefully avoid some confusion… Flashbacks will be bold and italicized while thoughts are only italicized. And yes there will eventually be songs listed that I know are not of the time period… just go with it :D**

* * *

><p>I loved my room. Attached to it was a small personal potion lab and storage room to help stock the infirmary. Down the hall was my classroom and it is huge! It is easily the size of the Great Hall if not bigger. One section of the room was a small potion lab area complete with tables already with cauldrons with their heat source under them and shelves along the wall stocked with ingredients and various other supplies. The middle of the room was the student's desks for when it was a lecture day. And then off to the other side was a set up of what a muggle hospital room would look like also complete with various supplies that a healer would need when magic isn't an option; its more often then some would think.<p>

Since the night I saw Severus, I hid in my lab, making all of the potions any trained healer should have in stock at all times; things like dreamless sleep, blood replenishing, pepper up and various crèmes to heal bruises, cuts, etc… Potion making was relaxing to me. It requires full concentration so there is no room for outside thoughts or else your potion may very well kill you if you get too distracted. However, I did play music whenever I am in the lab. Something about breaking out my dance moves and singing skills (or possibly lack there of) while waiting to add the next ingredient is also relaxing as making the potion itself. Of course if someone else should be in the lab with me, then it's just the music.

"Mistress, you should be getting down to the Great Hall soon!" Binky, the sweetest little house elf, had been with me since I got here. She brought me all my meals all for the good of my health. She noticed immediately when I didn't come down for breakfast.

_Come on, Sara! You can do this! _I mentally tried to prepare myself, tonight the students would be arriving and tomorrow classes would start and my nerves were in full force.

Since the night I saw Severus, I hid in my room. I didn't even come out for meals, so a very nice house elf named Binky brought them all to me.

I looked into the mirror at my curly black hair. Typically there wasn't much

Usually, I wouldn't have cared what I wore but since this was the first time I would see all of my old professors plus new students, I wanted to at least look decent enough. I finally decided that a short black dress, black leggings, black boots and a dark teal button up cardigan would have to do; and of course my black teaching robe over the top.

"Wish me luck Atticus," my white owl hooed in return.

When I reached the Great Hall, Dumbledore approached me.

"Sara, my dear. We have missed you at meal time this past week."

"I apologize Headmaster, I have been testing out my new lab that you so graciously gave me and stocked up on necessary potions as well as wrote a few weeks worth of lesson plans." Well it wasn't a lie… but I felt saying 'I didn't want to see a certain professor' was the real reason would have been tacky.

Dumbledore led me to my spot at the table; the third to last chair on the right of Dumbledore. And because of my luck, the person sitting to the left of me is already seated; I sat down next to the onyx-eyed man.

"Ms. Rowe." Well I certainly didn't expect that out of him_._

"Professor." I shifted my eyes over to him.

"You can't even say my name?" His velvet voice sent shivers down my spine. I could listen to him talk for days if it weren't for the fact I was still angry with him.

"I can, I just choose not to."

"Don't tell me you're still angry with me."

"I will not discuss this now." The students made their way into the Great Hall, thankfully silencing our conversation.

I scanned the rows of tables, just looking at the students that I could potentially be working with one day. Thankfully, my class sizes were small since I was an elective course only offered to fifth years and up.

I stopped about a quarter down the Gryffindor table. A small boy with coke bottle glasses and shaggy black hair sat with a red headed boy and a brown frizzy haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Go… go hide somewhere! Sara go!" James Potter pushed me up the stairs.<em>**

* * *

><p>My chest started to feel heavy and breathing became a chore.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Crucio!" <em>**

**_Pain searing like a hot iron rod._**

* * *

><p>He looks just like James, but even from here I could tell those were Lily's eyes. And that scar on his forehead…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Sara Rowe… I've been looking for you." <em>**

* * *

><p>I felt a hand gently grabbing mine under the table and resting it on my leg.<p>

"It's going to be alright Sara."

I turned to him, momentarily thankful of him being there. I let go of his hand and turned my attention to Dumbledore who began speaking.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily but first a reminder for those returning and to let those know who are new, of the rules. The Dark Forest is strictly prohibited by all students."

_Yeah except for when you served me detention that one year I blew up a cauldron in the 4__th__ floor girls bathroom; 10 points to Dumbledore for his logic. _I hadn't meant to blow up the cauldron but I had forgotten it was even there one day and BOOM.

"The third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all those who do not wish to die a very painful death."

_Ooooh what's up there? That wasn't forbidden when I was here. Might have to check it out later._

Also, I would like to introduce two new professors here. First, Ms. Sara Rowe…" Dumbledore continued.

I stood up.

"…will be teaching a new class being offered; Magical and Non-magical Healing."

I gave a small nod when the students started clapping and sat back down.

"Second, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart."

The man too my right who looked like he had way too much time on his hands stood and flashed an unflattering smile.

"Thank you." Dumbledore sat down and McGonagall started the sorting ceremony.

"You're Sara Rowe?" Lockhart turned to me.

I nodded.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," he held out his hand, "you must have read my books."

This guy immediately got on my nerves. I looked at his hand and back up to him, "No. I haven't and I don't plan to." I turned my attention back to the ceremony.

"Feisty one aren't you? I'll get you a set of my autographed books, free of charge, that way you will get to know all about me and what I've accomplished."

"No, thank you."

"Oh, I insist."

"I bet you do."

"And after you've read them, we can discuss it over tea sometime in my office."

I threw up a little. "I am very busy Mr. Lockhart. I don't think that will ever be possible."

"Then I will come to you."

"If I simply say okay, will you leave me alone?"

"I simply find you interesting, Sara."

"I didn't think so, and is Rowe to you."

The ceremony ended and food filled the tables. At the end, I hurried out of the Great Hall so that I didn't have to say anything to Lockhart or Severus.


	3. First Day of Classes

The first day of classes quickly came. I had woken up late and I had to run to make it to my first class on time.

I opened the door and walked down the steps to the front, my class already situated and in their seats.

_Slytherins and Gryffindors… perfect. _I thought sarcastically. I was sorted into Slytherin when I came here but some of my best friends were in Gryffindor. Still, we had our rivalry against each other.

"Alright class, first things first. My name is Sara Rowe, you can call me Professor Rowe and this is Magical and Non-magical Healing." Behind me, chalk rose up and spelled out my name and the class title. "If you are sitting in here, that means you volunteered to take this class so I expect zero whining. I do not tolerate any outbursts, foolish wand waving or silly incantations in my class."

"Isn't that what Professor Snape said our first day of Potions?" a Gryffindor mumbled to his table partner who giggled. All of a sudden, the chalk eraser hit the boy in the middle of his forehead, leaving a chalk powder outline.

"I said no outbursts."

* * *

><p>By the time lunch hit, I was done with these insufferable idiots. How hard is it to wait five minutes before adding the root of asphodel, instead of four? Simplest. Potion. Ever. And a seventh year was having trouble.<p>

I sat down in my seat next to Snape and Lockhart and plopped my head on the table.

"Hard day already?" Lockhart asked.

"Oh I am so not in the mood for you." I replied.

"I was just curious about how your first few classes went. Mine were fantastic, I can tell all of my students idolize me already."

"Any more comments from the peanut gallery and I will not hesitate to hex you to next Sunday."

_Sara…_

I jumped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_DUCK!" Severus and mine's cauldron, in the potions lab, was erupting like Mount Vesuvius and was about to completely explode._**

**_When it did, we were thrown to the ground, of course Severus would land on top of me, and my head collided with his. We were also covered in a warm purple liquid. _**

**_'_****_What happened?' I thought to myself._**

**_"_****_I don't know, I was about to ask you the same thing." Severus responded._**

**_"_****_Wait, Severus, I didn't say that out loud." We both sat up._**

**_"_****_Sure you did, how else would I have heard you?"_**

**_"_****_Tell me what I am saying." _**

**_"_****_You're listing the ingredients of Felix Felicis."_**

**_"_****_Yes but I didn't say it, I thought of it."_**

**_"_****_What? No way."_**

**_"_****_Think of something and I'll tell you what it is." I paused a moment to listen, "Severus, what a naughty thing to think of!"_**

**_He turned beet red, "I wasn't thinking anything of the sort."_**

**_"_****_I know, you were thinking about our charms homework."_**

**_"_****_So, we can hear each other's thoughts?"_**

**_ "_****_Interesting." _**

**_That was our fourth year and from then on, we both felt a connection to the other. It was unexplainable, probably the same feeling twins have for each other, but we used it to our advantage every chance we got._**

* * *

><p><em>Sara. <em>Severus called again.

_Yes?_

_You need to eat. You missed breakfast this morning._

_And now you care?_

_Please, Sara._

_Fine. _I grabbed a turkey sandwich and added my favorite toppings with a small salad on the side.

Thankfully the rest of my lunch was silent, giving me time to just think.

* * *

><p><strong><em>We were sitting in the Slytherin common room, late at night, by ourselves. Severus and I were both on the couch, my legs in his lap, both of our noses in our potions book making little notes here and there; we were studying for our N.E. . <em>**

**_"_****_Severus, remind me… did we add an extra leech to the polyjuice potion that made it last longer?"_**

**_"_****_Yes, after we add the original four we mix in the lacewing flies and a fifth leech."_**

**_"_****_That's right, thank you."_**

**_"_****_Why don't you write these things down while we're making the potion?"_**

**_I set my book down, looked at him and smiled, "I get distracted." _**

**_"_****_Well maybe you should-" he looked up and a light blush appeared, "Oh."_**

**_I grabbed his book, sat it down next to us and climbed onto his lab. "I get so very distracted."_**

**_"_****_Do you now?"_**

**_I nodded and started to lean down._**

**_Severus hissed and quickly stood, throwing me off his lap and onto the ground._**

**_"_****_Hey! Severus, what was that for?" I yelled, I stood back up and started to walk towards him._**

**_Severus clutched his left arm and his face contorted in pain. _**

**_"_****_Severus," I reached for him only for him to back away._**

**_"_****_Leave me alone."_**

**_"_****_Severus what is going on?"_**

**_"_****_Nothing that concerns you." He stormed out of the dormitory and didn't return for the rest of the night._**

**_The next time I saw him was during our N.E. and he never said a word to me again. That is… until the raid in Godric's Hollow._**

* * *

><p><em>Sara… you're not eating. <em>

_Oh sod off, Snape. _I stood and left the Great Hall, leaving a barely eaten sandwich and an untouched salad.

The rest of the classes were relatively the same. Each class some student would somehow screw up a simple awakening potion and almost blow up the classroom.


	4. No Choice

"Alright class, today we're going to have some actual fun." We were now a few weeks into the semester.

Groans came from every student. Last class I said fun and it was a complicated potion that not one person completed.

"I'm serious this time, some muggles believe in music therapy and how different types of music will help someone's emotional, physical or mental state. On a more personal level, whether you realize it or not, music will change your attitude. You'll hear a song and it will either make you smile or make you cry. Ms. Smith, how are you feeling today? Are you happy, excited, scared?"

A small fifth year girl contemplated for a moment, "I guess I am happy today."

"Good, I don't want to take that away from you; but I want you to listen to this song and then tell me how you feel…" I waved my right hand like some conductors would at the start of a piece. A soft sound played and a piano joined in moments later. "This is a piece called Raein by Ólafur Arnalds." The music continued with violins joining in.

"Ms. Smith, how did you feel while the song was playing?" I asked when it ended.

"Sort of sad, Professor." Few other students nodded in agreement.

"Was that all?"

A Ravenclaw boy raised his hand, "Yes Mr. Anders?"

"I felt at peace." A few different students nodded this time.

"Good, as did I. Now I want everyone to stand and find a partner doesn't have to be the same sex."

The class separated themselves out, I was glad to see a mix of partners of both gender and house. With a wave of my wand, the tables stacked themselves off to the side to make more room.

"Now, with this next song you're going to want to react in some way."

"In what way?" a Hufflepuff asked.

"Oh I'm sure you'll see." I smiled. With another wave of my hand, a more of a dance/electronic type song came on that you would hear at a club. Almost immediately, the students had big grins on their faces and did whatever cheesy dance move they wanted with their partner. I couldn't help but laugh with them and pulled a few moves of my own.

"Students… how do you all feel now?" I asked when the song finished.

"Tired." The class clown from Hufflepuff responded. A few of the other students laughed and a few others gave 'happy', 'excited', or 'energetic' as their answer. I put the tables back and the students sat down in their seats.

"Did you all see the difference between the songs? I made you all sad or peaceful with one song and the next you were all dancing around like a bunch of idiots."

A few giggles were heard.

"But the point is, part of the idea of music therapy, or what the muggles believe is the idea, is knowing what the patient diagnosis is and finding the corresponding music to help them heal." I paused as I saw the wheels start turning in some of their heads. "That first song should be played for someone who has gone through something traumatic and are in the hospital since it is such a calming song and you need that kind of atmosphere in a hospital. The second was more for out benefit of having a little fun but dance enough will release endorphins and that is the chemical that gives someone that happy feeling. Now for next time, I want each of you to list me your top fifteen favorite songs and how they might help someone." For once, none of them groaned.

The class stood up and started gathering their things. As fun as the class was, I couldn't wait for all of them to leave; I had my free period next and that meant quiet time, I had started to get more headaches recently and I savored every moment of peace that I was able to get.

Or so I thought.

"Ms. Rowe."

I sighed, didn't even have to look up to know who it was, "What do you want now, Snape?"

"Dumbledore requests that we meet him in his office immediately."

"Fine." I stood up to follow him out, but he didn't move, "what?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>"Lemon drops." The staircase began revealing itself and the both of us climbed up them to the Headmaster's office.<p>

"Hello Sara… Severus."

"Headmaster, what can I do for you?" I walked over to Fawkes, who was next to Dumbledore, and gentle stroked his neck.

"Sara, I am about to ask something very big from you and I ask that you keep an open mind until I am finished."

Fear coursed through my veins for the last time he said that to me he said…

"Lord Voldemort is returning. I don't know when and I don't know how as of yet, but he will return within the next few years. That I am sure of."

"And just what is it that you need me to do?" I didn't like where this was going.

"I want you to join his side and be a spy for me."

"No! I can't… I did that once. I won't do it again." Tears were streaming down my face.

"Sara, the future depends on your help."

"He'll kill me. I left before and for some reason he let me live. If I go back, I'll die for sure."

"I can promise that you won't. Severus will help you."

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but that doesn't make me feel any better!"

"Will you do it?"

"I suppose I have no choice now do I?"


	5. First Attack

**A/N: Switching to 3****rd**** person.**

* * *

><p>Sara slammed the door open to her room and furiously began pacing; Severus silently followed behind her.<p>

"Why? Why now? We don't even know for sure that the Dark Lord is coming back. Dumbledore is just going off of a feeling he has!" Sara could feel her anxiety slowly consume her. She started to pick and bite at the sides of her thumbs; her habit when her anxiety levels are at a high.

"He will return, Sara. Dumbledore knows what he is doing. You need to trust him!"

"Screw that!" Sara picked up a lamp and threw it across the room, it shattered as soon as it hit the wall. "If he returns and I go back…" Sara sat down on her bed started to sob.

Severus didn't know what to do, he sat down next to her, hands resting in his lap. After a while, Severus noticed Sara had gone completely silent. Looking over, Sara at some point had lay down and fallen asleep. Severus pulled a blanket over her and silently left to go cancel the rest of her classes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_I have a mission for you Sara." Voldemort hissed._**

**_Confused, Sara walked over to where Voldemort was sitting and kneeled in front of him. "Yes, my Lord?"_**

**_"_****_I want you to go to Dumbledore, say you've… had a change of heart, so to speak. Get him to trust you again."_**

**_Sara's mind was reeling, she had a feeling of what was coming next but didn't know if she could handle it._**

**_ "_****_You will find where James and Lily Potter are hiding and you will report back to me."_**

**_"_****_But my Lord, I don't understand. I am just a healer. Our original agreement was that I would not go on missions but stay here and heal your followers should they be injured-"_**

**_"_****_Silence! You will do as you are told."_**

**_With a shaky breath, "Yes, my Lord."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_This wasn't a part of the plan! He wants me to tell him where Lily and James are. I can't do that. As much as I hate James Potter, I can't give him over to Voldemort. No one deserves that fate." Sara took a seat next to Dumbledore's desk._**

**_"_****_Do you know why he wants after James and Lily Potter?" Dumbledore asked._**

**_"_****_Something about how a prophecy predicts that he will be killed by a boy? Whatever it is, he thinks it's her son. Dumbledore, I won't tell him where they're hiding and I can't go back with useless information."_**

**_"_****_I know, Sara. I will hide you with James and Lily Potter until Voldemort is gone." He paused a moment. "Severus came here not too long ago saying the same thing, about the prophecy."_**

**_"_****_Severus was here?" Sara knew she was obviously a spy and sided completely with Dumbledore, but Severus? As far as she knew, Severus sided with Voldemort._**

**_"_****_Yes, he pleaded with me to keep them safe. However, I have a feeling he was only had a change of heart because of Lily."_**

**_"_****_Of course he did…" Sara mumbled. Even though Lily was married having her own family, why would Severus ever stop loving her? Sara was so close in breaking him out of Lily's spell, but he joined Voldemort's followers before she had the chance._**

**_"_****_When was the last time you saw him?" Dumbledore asked, breaking Sara out of her thoughts._**

**_"_****_The day he left me in the dormitory in seventh year. He hasn't been injured and I don't go to the regular meetings so I haven't had the need to see him. I don't even think he knows I've become a follower."_**

**_"_****_That will soon change. He has become a spy for me in exchange for keeping them safe. I would have done it anyway but one less loyal follower Voldemort has the more information we get and the closer we are in defeating him."_**

**_"_****_So… you're using him? Like you're using me? We're all just pawns in a chess match…"_**

**_"_****_You knew this in the beginning, Sara!"_**

**_"_****_That doesn't mean I like it!"_**

**_"_****_You will be transported to Lily and James' hideout tomorrow, until then, you will stay here at the castle." Dumbledore put an end to the conversation._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Sara Rowe… I've been looking for you." <em>**

**_Sara didn't respond, instead she glared at him as best as she could._**

**_"Now now now… why so angry? Shouldn't I be the one that's angry? After all, you left. Don't defy me again. Crucio!"_**

**_Sara squirmed around on the floor the pain was becoming unbearable and she knew she would blackout any second. Voldemort let up on the curse and air rushed into her body. He cast another spell, one that she knew she had heard before but couldn't place where. _**

**_Sara screamed in pain as gashes appeared all over her chest and stomach. Voldemort kneeled down and looked straight into her eyes._**

**_"_****_You can never leave. You will live for now only watch your nephew die." Voldemort turned to Harry. Voldemort attempted to cast the killing curse, however the curse backfired and Voldemort disappeared. _**

**_A cold wave washed over her when the curse backfired and for a moment, all of her pain was gone._**

**_Sara could hear Harry crying but did not have the strength to get up and care for him. From where she was laying on the floor, she could see Lily. Her eyes closed and her entire body still. _**

**_Sara would have started crying, but she was too far in shock to even register what was really going on around her. Hours went by and Sara lay completely still until she heard someone slowly coming up the stairs. With what little strength she managed to conjure up, Sara pulled herself the three feet to be under Harry's crib, lying on her side, hiding most of her body. Sara felt fear slowly venture its way up making Sara take in a shaky breath as the intruder entered the destroyed room. She heard a thud and the sound of a person sliding against the wall. From the position she was in, she could see the face of the person who begun to cry over Lily._**

**_'Severus.'_**

**_Sara didn't know if she wanted him to see her or not, however her chest began to tighten as it became harder for her to breathe. A loud gasping noise escaped from her, startling the grieving man. He gently laid Lily down on the floor and followed the direction of the noise._**

**_Severus saw a hand coming from under the crib and was almost afraid to find out whose hand it belonged to. He got on his knees and peeked under the crib to find two blue eyes looking back at him full of fear. After the initial moment of shock of seeing Sara, Severus gently got her out from under the crib and begun to assess her wounds. First thing he noticed was the bleeding gashes and with a few healing spells, the gashes closed nicely, leaving barely noticeable scars. Next thing he noticed was Sara's constant trembling. There is only one spell that left the person trembling and he felt sick knowing that it was used on her._**

**_Not knowing where to take her, Severus lifted Sara up and apparated to his home in Spinner's End. Sara had been silent the whole time, but continued to tremble violently. He gently set her down on his couch, lit a fire and disappeared through a door in between two bookshelves. When Severus had returned he had a single potion with him and handed it to Sara. It was to help with pain that Severus knew she was experiencing from his own experience with the curse. Severus conjured up blankets and pillows and set them down next to Sara, who still hadn't said anything and hardly moved._**

**_"You need to sleep Sara," Severus sat on the edge of the table directly across from her._**

**_She didn't move, she was so still that you would have thought she was dead._**

**_"Sara…"_**

**_After not hearing a sound from her in so long, it tore up Severus' insides to hear her start to cry. He grabbed a hold of Sara's legs and lifted them onto the couch. Then, he softly pressed down on her shoulders and forced her to lie down on her side, bringing the blanket up to her waist, sat on the edge of the couch and gently brushed back her hair until she fell asleep. Severus noticed a familiar black design on Sara's partially covered left arm. Not wanting it to be true, he pushed up the sleeve and saw the entire dark mark. It made him sick knowing what Sara had to go through to take the mark but what was worse was that she took it in the first place. He made a mental note to ask her about it tomorrow morning._**

**_When Severus woke the next morning, however, Sara was gone._**

* * *

><p>When Sara had woken up, it was the following morning. She quickly got dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She quietly sat down and grabbed a piece of toast, which would be the only thing she thought she could keep down; her stomach doing gymnastics since yesterday. Thankfully, Lockhart and Severus got the hint and left her alone.<p>

Later that night, Sara was suffering a massive headache while on patrol duty when she thought she could hear a faint hissing sound. Nothing thinking too much about it, she continued down the corridor stumbling across Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter, what are you…" Sara turned to look at the wall Potter was looking at. Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail and in blood red were the words written "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE".

"Professor, I didn't-"

Mr. Filch showed up and it all went to hell from there. Students showed up as well as professors and accusations were thrown about, mostly towards Harry, and even though you couldn't see it, everyone was panicking.

"There is no way Harry could have done this, he's only a second year." Sara reasoned.

"Perhaps Mr. Potter was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Then again, I don't recall seeing Mr. Potter at dinner." Severus said.

"My fault, Professor Snape. You see, Harry here was helping me answer some fan mail." Lockhart defended.

_Who on earth would send this hypocrite 'fan mail'?_ Sara asked herself.

_I don't know but clearly they need psychiatric help. _Severus's response was clear in her head and she let out a small smile.


End file.
